


𝘋𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘜𝘴

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: As much as Regina would've wanted Emma to suffer three years ago, now seeing her ripped away from her, taken by the darkness that was supposed to consume her. Regina began to realise something...maybe she liked the annoyingly likable blonde more than she knew.Set when Emma is the Dark Swan.[Season - ?][OUAT][SwanQueen]
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. o n e

The object collapsed to the floor leaving an echo of a clatter behind in its path. Silence had fallen among the five, all of them stood in shock, hearts wrenching with pain at what they had witnessed. Emma was before them, just moments ago and now - she was gone. Absorbed by the darkness that had escaped it's captor.

None of them knew what to say, or how to react. Snow felt her heart yearn once again, she'd lost her daughter before and now it's happening again. But this time, to an evil she knew no-one could control, nothing but the dagger that laid on the ground that was no longer embedded with the name _Rumplestilskin_ . Now replaced with one that saddened their hearts, _Emma Swan._

Regina stepped forward, no hesitance in her movement as she lifted the dagger from its place on the floor. If it wasn't for Emma, it would've been _her_ name on the blade. The feeling of guilt flooded through her emotions, over-powering her fear - Emma had saved her - she'd been stupidly heroic enough to risk her life in place of Regina's. 

"How could she have been so stupid?" Regina hadn't meant it in such a harsh tone, but her fear was quickly morphing to anger. "We would've found another way, she could've used her magic."

Snow was quick to snap back, knowing Emma only did what she did to save Regina. "That thing would've killed you before she had a chance, she saved your life, Regina."

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching caused Regina's attention to turn to her son, the tall boy stood, muddy brown eyes on the dagger. She didn't have to say anything, she could tell he already knew. 

"And now she's the Dark One." The boy managed to muster, sadness laced in his tone.

Regina couldn't read the boy's eyes but it had appeared as though someone had tore the hope from his body. His pain so evident to those who looked hard enough, and as much as she longed to make it better, she knew it would be impossible.

"Henry…"

"Is no-one going to ask where the bloody hell she went?!" Robin chirped up, his voice raising an octave as he was filled with utter confusion as to where the blonde had gone. "Where is she? W-where's she gone?"

Regina shot Robin a glare in annoyance, he was asking a question that clearly none of them knew the answer to. Hook seemed to have the same idea, the man's eyes dark as they glowered over at Robin.

"It doesn't bloody matter." The low growl of his voice would've been enough to intimidate the others, but Regina simply rolled her eyes at the scruffy pirate.

Killian's feelings clouding his thoughts, they all knew his heart rested in Emma's hands. The man being clear on his feelings for her since the day they had met, but unfortunately for him, Emma hadn't reciprocated them. No-one knew the reason, perhaps pirate's weren't her type; but since being in StoryBrooke, Emma hadn’t been in a relationship with anyone. Only the odd hook up here and there. But this was something that Regina happily used to hurt Killian’s feelings whenever she pleased. The thought of the dark haired man drooling all over Emma wherever she went, made a scowl form across her features. Somewhere deep within Regina, she feared that Emma would one day see the light in Killian and give him a chance. It was probably the main reason she despised the man so much. 

Killian had took a stride towards her, snatching the blade from Regina's reluctant hands. His fist closing around the blades handle as he held it before him. The five of them watched in anticipation, knowing what the man was about to do.

"Dark One, with this dagger I command thee, _return_!" 

The sound of eery silence after Killian's words faltered the hope that any of them had. The town seemingly empty, all residents appeared to be locked away in their homes as though they knew the danger outside their door. It was like a ghost town. Yet Emma didn't appear. There was no more crackle of thick black fog, no haunting howl of the darkness swirling around it's victim. No sign of the one they all loved.

Regina knew before any of them, if Emma wasn't appearing now at the command of the dagger, then she couldn't be summoned. Emma wasn't in this realm anymore.

"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, _guyliner_." The woman spoke up, stepping back toward the man to take back possession of the dagger. She wasn't going to let the only thing that could control Emma out of her sight. "Emma's no longer in this world."

Snow left out a disheartened gasp, still in her husbands arms as she had since her daughter had said goodbye. Regina rolled her eyes, knowing what the infuriating woman had been thinking.

"She's not _dead_ , Snow White. She's simply not in this realm anymore."

Relief washed over their expressions, it was hard to believe that their daughter - _The Saviour_ \- could become someone that they had all at been war with; the Dark One. Emma had light magic, and now she was consumed with darkness...this _darkness_ that had been created to snuff out any light left within someone. Snow didn't have to become the Dark One to know that that had to be a painful process. She couldn't imagine what Emma must be going through, what she must have to endure to fight it.

[X]

It was with the apprentices last dying breath that he'd told them that to get to Emma - to _help_ her - they'd need it to be wielded with both dark and light magic to access the magic within the wand. 

Regina had attempted, yet failed - much to her irritation. That was what led them standing before Zelena's cell door, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. Scratch that, they knew it wasn't, anything involving Zelena would lead them to bad things. But all of them - including Regina - were willing to risk it if it meant helping Emma.

The grin that emerged on her sister's face as Regina stepped into the room, Robin and Hook by her side - much to her dismay.

"Look at you, my dear sister. Paying me and my unborn angel a visit, how sweet." Zelena cooed sarcastically, basking in the how much she could annoy her sister.

"We aren't here on a family visit, Zelena. We need your help. For Emma." 

The red haired woman leapt to her feet in excitement, thrilled that she could finally be of assistance and be allowed free from her cell...even if it's just for a day. Regina extended a hand, stopping Zelena from making a sudden movement towards the door.

"That doesn't mean we're letting your wicked ass out of this cell," Regina smirked, liking the falter in Zelena's demeanour. "Just make this stupid wand work, and we'll be done with this."

Zelena's arched a brow at Regina's words, "That means you _need_ me. You'll have to do what I want, to get what _you_ want. Of course I'll help."

Regina's gut told her not to trust Zelena, but some part of her believed that maybe the baby could be helping her learn from her wicked ways, just as Henry had helped her. Zelena held out her palm towards Regina, gesturing to the wand.

"Well come on then, you haven't got all day." Zelena complained, her patience clearly thin.

Regina glanced over at Robin, uncertainty in his eyes. Then her thoughts returned her to Emma, the blondes words calling out to her before the darkness took it's hold on her instead. Emma had refused to let it take Regina's life, not when she'd come so far in search for her happiness. A heavy sigh left Regina's body as she placed the wand in Zelena's hand, a wicked grin smearing across the woman's lips as she weighed it out in her grasp. Regina reminded herself this was for Emma. And for the oddly likable blonde, she found herself willing to do anything to save her from what she has become.

"Ah, well... _of course_ it's that simple." Zelena said, twiddling the wand in her hands. "All you need is an object of the persons possession to take you to whatever realm they're in."

Regina's thoughts quickly turned to Emma's bug, god knows that woman loved that hideous yellow car. But she knew she couldn't exactly shove the car in her handbag and carry it around like a toy dog. It was lucky Regina knew the next best thing; the blanket Emma was brought to this world in.

  
  



	2. t w o

Allowing Zelena access to her magic once more was a risk to everyone in StoryBrooke, Regina knew it. That witch had caused havoc the last time she was let free - she would no doubt do it again. Regina, much to Hook's disliking, refused to remove the seal preventing Zelena's magic. It was a decision that needed to be discussed first, it was the whole reason she'd called the Charming's to her office. But before she could even get a word in, it seemed Killian had taken a plan into his own hands. Like an idiot.

Killian and Henry had burst through the door of Regina's office, interrupting the conversation the Queen was about to have. The trio's attention moving instantly to the two boys, Regina could already sensed they'd done something stupid. The woman even more pissed that the pirate had brought her son into it.

"We have a slight mishap in the plan," Hook began, regret wavering over his expression before he continued. "Zelena managed to escape."

Fury was quick to fill Regina as it always had, the one person who could activate the wand, was gone. Her one way to save Emma. The brunette forced down the urge to launch a fireball towards the mans head, her eyes dark with anger.

"You let her out?!"

"Technically, we let her escape." Killian corrected, barely flinching at the former queen's rage. "Besides, it's not like you were doing anything to save Emma. Who knows, maybe you like not having her around, aye?"

Regina knew what he was insinuating but he knew nothing about her and Emma's past, nothing of their relationship and whether he believed it or not. Regina wanted nothing more than Emma back and safe, she was the  _ Saviour _ , not the Dark One.

"Watch your tongue pirate, before I cut it off just like your hand." Regina spat, stepping closer to the man, hoping he felt threatened by her words. 

She might've wanted Emma gone once, but that was a long time ago and before she even knew Emma properly. Before they'd been through hell and over. Henry could tell there was a twinge of sadness in his mother, the others might not have noticed. But he'd lived with the woman all his life, he knew every little flicker of emotion on her face. Henry knew Regina's heart longed for Emma to have not taken her place.

"Mom, it's okay. We'll find Zelena." 

Regina met Henry's loving brown eyes, if anything he looked more like her biological son than Emma. But it was clear in his features that he was the saviours son, he looked more like Neal than Regina had realised.

"I hope so." Was all Regina could mutter under a sigh as she turned away from Killian, she had enough stress in her hands. Hook just seemed to add to it. The man striking things with his heart before thinking it through with his mind.

[X]

The first thing she knew Zelena would do, was go after Robin. It was a way to grab her sister's attention, take the man she thinks she loves. But as much as Regina had hoped she loved Robin, him being the man that TinkerBell had lead her to in that tavern long ago, she didn't feel anything for him. There was  _ no pull _ ,  _ no spark _ , just simple friendly emotions. Of course she cared for the man, he was Roland's father and she'd grown quite fond of the young boy. 

Robin had entrusted her to care for his son whilst he was away, finding his lost merry men when they'd returned to StoryBrooke. It was how she'd gotten to know Robin...how she noticed his tattoo. When they didn't find Robin in Snow's apartment, Regina somehow sensed Zelena would hold him in public. Somewhere she knew would get her sisters attention. 

"About time you showed up, I was started to get bored." The redhead expressed, faking a yawn. Her magic held Robin close, ready to toss him whenever Regina stepped out of line.

"If you think hurting Robin, will hurt me then- "

"Oh no, I'm not here to hurt him. I want to trade." Zelena cut in, grin on her freckled face. "The wand for the thief."

Regina's exterior flickered in defeat, her mind bringing her back to when she'd promised Roland she'd look after his father. She could hear Snow White's pleas behind her, begging her not to, Hook's meaningless threats. It was idiotic how they all thought she was stupid enough to hand over the wand without a plan. Regina didn't question Zelena, once more holding out the odd looking wand to the woman

" _ Fine _ ." 

Zelena happily snatched up the object with a giggle, a giggle that resembled one of Rumplstilskins. The woman placed a hand on her bump, flicking her wrist of the other to toss Robin towards the gather of people before her, Charming grabbing him as he stumbled.

"Now I can finally leave this torturous place and go back to Oz," Zelena smiled, the wand tight in her grip as she met the eyes of the others. "I'm taking my baby as far away from you and all the other miscreants in this town. I finally have someone to love me and I won't let you ruin that, sis."

Regina thought the idea was ridiculous, the child would end up resenting Zelena no doubt either way. But a smirk grew along Regina's lips when the wand caused a dark cloud to form, lightning striking through it...it was forming a portal. As Regina had expected Zelena let out a cry of pain, the wand weakening her strength. The brunette was quick to take back what was hers, Zelena too defenceless to fight back. But the moment she attempted to lunge at Regina, Charming held her back.

The queen could practically feel the surprised expressions radiating off of the crowd behind her, she scoffed at the thought that she'd really give over there only chance to reunite with their blonde.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear sister." Regina said leaning down to her sister's level, the woman groaning in pain. "We aren't taking this portal to your realm of munchkins, we're taking it home. To find Emma."

Regina spared a moment to glance to Snow when she said those words, the short brunette behind her giving her a nod of thanks. A grateful smile forming across her rounded face, grateful at that fact she may be reunited with her daughter sooner than she thought.

[X]

After Granny's had practically crash landed, smack down in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, the quest to find the Saviour had begun. Regina was already annoyed by the amount of unnecessary company that had joined them on the journey. Then again, they needed  _ someone _ to watch the baby. It took a simple locator spell upon Emma's blanket for them to find out where the blonde had emerged from. It was a longer walk than Regina had planned.

"I should have chosen better footwear." The woman grumbled, Hook, Robin, Snow and Charming all close behind.

"I agree with you on that one," Snow let out an exhausted sigh, "I forgot how much energy you need to trek this forest."

"I miss my carriage." Regina continued, "If I was still the same woman I'd kill someone for their carriage and horses right now.

" _ Regina!"  _ Both Snow and Charming scolded in unison.

" _ Relax _ , I was joking." Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement, stifling a smile. "I was joking...kind of."

That was when they all fell silent, they heard an echo of a yell,  _ "Stop!"  _ Regina knew that voice even if it sounded a million miles away.

" _ Emma _ ." She whispered beneath her breath.

With a wave of her hand she was at the scene before the others, if Emma was attacked, there was no chance she was wasting time running the rest of the way here. But when her brown eyes fell upon the sight before her, she was stunned. It was hard to think, the woman who held so much light, stood there clutching a heart in her hand, ready to squeeze.

Regina snapped out of her shock, rushing forward, grasping hold of Emma's wrist as she watched the woman squeeze. The ragged ginger haired woman stood before them letting out a gasp of pain.

"Emma, stop this." Regina spoke calmly, she didn't want Emma to fall down this path. " _ Now _ ."

Regina watched as the grip of the heart loosened, the brunette taking it from Emma's hand. Just to be sure that she didn't have a chance to finish off the job. It was as though she was watching Emma fall out of a trace, the darkened look in her eyes melting away, turning to fear and confusion as her green eyes found brown.

"I-I don't understand." 

Regina's eyebrows furrowed with worry as she watched the visibly confused blonde. Emma didn't look well, her skin appeared paler than it was just hours beforehand, the brunette noticing the lack of Emma's usual rosy complexion. Regina's favourite sea-green eyes looked lost and broken, barely recognizable, nothing like green ones she peered into less than a day ago, the darkness was already taking its toll. The sight broke Regina's heart.

"It's okay, everything's fine now. We're going to get this darkness out of you." Regina tried to reassure her, but the blonde remained dazed as though she didn't know where or what she was doing.

"I believe that's mine, lassie."

Regina's eyes snapped over to the ginger she'd forgotten was even there, shooting the woman a glare before realising she still held the woman's heart in her hand.

"Right, uh...here." As Regina handed the heart back over, the others scrambled towards the collection of rocks. Snow releasing a thankful breath as she rushed to hug her daughter, but Robin had noticed the heart that was just in Regina's hold.

"Was that a heart? I've never seen one outside a chest before. Who would do such a thing?" The man rambled on, he appeared to be new to most things that happened. 

Merida had wandered off the second her heart was back in her chest, leaving them to continue her journey to find her brothers. Now bothering with a goodbye. Regina had tried to beat Emma to it, to say she took out the heart rather than her. She knew what her family would think if they knew Emma was the one to rip out someone's heart. But Emma beat her.

"It was me. I-I did it." The blondes voice remained distant, even in her parents arms. 

Snow and Charming shared an alarmed look, they hadn't thought the darkness would affect Emma so quickly. She was the strongest out of all of them and yet, it still managed to draw her in. Regina stepped forward, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Henry's waiting for you." 

Somehow Regina knew that would get something inside Emma to perk up, the thought of seeing her son, getting to hug him, helped the light fight the darkness around her heart for just a few moments. Emma lifted her eyes to meet Regina's gaze upon her, shooting her a warm smile. As much as it pained her being the Dark One, she'd do it all again just so that Regina remained safe. Emma began the walk back, walking with Hook at the start, much to Regina's annoyance but she could tell by the vibe of their conversation it was nothing romantic. 

It wasn't long before Emma had slowed down, matching pace with Regina. The pair in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke up,

"Thank you, by the way."

Emma faintly shrugged, she didn't care for the credit. "You've come too far to have your happiness taken away from you."

Regina hated how small Emma sounded, "But look what this has caused...yet another wardrobe malfunction."

A small smile of amusement perked at the corners of Emma's mouth, appreciating the fact that Regina was still teasing her. Not stepping around her as though she's a ticking time bomb.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same about the things I've seen you wear in this realm." Emma fired back with a grin, thinking back to her time here with Killian. "Suits happen to suit your better."

Regina smirked, "I'm pleased you approved, Swan." The two fell back into silence, but a smile remained on their lips. Regina couldn't help but side glance Emma, the woman usually so fiery and witty, now quiet and sad. "Tell me the truth, how are you?"

"Other than this heavy weight pulling me down like I'm drowning in the ocean and the only way to relieve it is to give in to the darkness," Emma sighed, clearly exhausted. "I'm fine."

Regina thought she knew what the darkness felt like, but Emma's description hadn't been what she felt when she was the Evil Queen. For her it had been a choice, but for Emma, the darkness planned to swallow her whole.


	3. t h r e e

Before Emma could even bask in the glory of Granny's being in the Enchanted Forest, they were interrupted by a gather of horses, knights riding on their backs. Regina couldn't but wonder if they were a threat, magic at the ready. Emma seemed to have the same idea as she watched them approach, a scowl along her expression. 

"Who the hell are you?" Emma called out, her arms extended in attempt to encourage the others to stay behind her. Everyone listening but the stubborn queen. "What do you want?"

Regina sparked a fireball in her hand, the flare startling the knights, causing them to make the horses back up. But one man didn't shift at the sign of magic, he stood tall on the back of his horse, eyes on the people before him.

"My name is King Arthur of Camelot." The man smiled, seemingly proud to declare who he was. "We've been expecting you for quite some time. Your arrival was prophesied long ago."

Everyone shared glances, it wasn't the first time strangers had approached them with such kindness. Then to switch it up and attempt to kill them whenever they wanted something from the heroes. Regina knew she was right to be wary of the men.

"Now come along, follow me. Camelot is waiting and we have much to do." The man practically ordered, as though the citizens of StoryBrooke were his followers.

Regina glared at him with distaste, she didn't like to be ordered around, especially not by some man. 

"And why would we do that?"

"Because you're here to reunite us with Merlin." The king continued, knowing that would grab their attention. They had to follow him back to his kingdom to get them to exactly what they needed to pull the darkness from Emma.  _ Merlin _ .

As much as Regina wanted to argue that they shouldn't go, she knew that if they were going to get her Emma back, then they'd need Merlin. Emma seemed to sense Regina's hesitance, the green eyed woman placing a hand on the brunettes forearm to reassure her they'd be fine.

[X]

Their welcome to the kingdom had been overwhelming, the loud sound of trumpets blaring throughout the air, the yellow flags that waved in welcome to them. The escort from the king, even the second they stepped through the towering golden gates of Camelot. They were greeted with awe from the people within the walls. It felt as though they were being praised for nothing.

Regina had remained by Emma's side when they entered the kingdom, Snow, Charming and Hook just close behind. As much as Regina didn't want to drag Zelena along with them, she couldn't trust her. Not her desperate constant need for vengeance. Robin was ensuring that she wasn't up to anything, keeping her close beside him claiming her to be his wife; just whilst they're in Camelot.

"It's a bit much, don't you think?" Regina muttered beneath her breath, just low enough so that Emma could hear. 

The blonde was about to respond, only to be cut off by a man calling out to what seemed, everyone in the room, announcing the king. The music coming to a halt.

_ "His royal highness, King Arthur." _

Snow held a sleeping Neal in her arms, Charming by her side as she gulped; the short woman noticing she wasn't exactly wearing the correct attire. 

"I am really not dressed for this." It was quiet, just below a whisper, just for herself to hear. But she could hear her husband stifle a chuckle, the woman nudging him, shooting him a small frown.

The King stood before them, happy and proud as he held the base of his sword at his side, a grin on his face. Regina didn't miss how punchable his face looked, if she cared enough, she might've felt bad for the thought crossing her mind. 

"You've met me, now it's you meet the loveliest woman in all of the realms...my queen, Guinevere."

"I doubt that." Regina murmured, earning an elbow from Emma. The blonde afraid someone would take offense and inform the king. They didn't know this man nor what he was capable of.

Arthur extended an arm towards the what seemed never-ending staircase, a woman in a loosely fitted, magenta coloured dress, embedded with gold. She might've been attractive with her tanned skin and warm brown eyes, but to Regina, the woman was far from the loveliest of the realms. The former queen found herself glancing at Emma, afraid she may be ogling the woman, but she found Emma to be admiring the castle instead. To be polite, the brunette had joined Snow White as she curtsied before the queen in greeting.

A pearly smile formed on the woman's face, taking her husband's hand, "The pleasure is ours, we've waited a long time for this moment since we discovered Merlin's prophecy."

"Well...I hope we haven't kept you waiting for long." Charming smiled, mesmerised by being in the presence of someone who was a legend in their realm. 

The bearded man merely laughed, "Only a decade or so." He looked from Charming to Snow. "It was worth the wait, besides it's given us time to prepare the perfect ball in your honor tonight."

As the Charming's began conversation with the king and queen of Camelot, Hook had pulled Emma aside, annoyance clear in his demeanour. Regina didn't bother giving them a moment of privacy, she wanted to know why he was so riled up; the brunette frowned noting he was still holding a gentle grasp on the blonde. She glanced over her shoulder towards her sister, checking Robin had her handled, the woman worrying a little when she saw the two bickering but was quickly torn from her thoughts as Killian spoke.

"-on a bloody dance."

Emma seemed to smile at the man, slightly amused that he was a man on a mission. Urgent to rid Emma of the darkness as quickly as possible.

"I'm not going to go dark over one night, Killian." She responded, unable to stop Hook as he turned towards the king. "Hook, wai-"

"Your majesty, all due respect, but when can we begin our quest to find Merlin?"

It came off rude and each of them couldn't help but wince in fear. Everyone knew you should never disrespect a king whilst you were in his kingdom. But surprisingly Arthur smiled, seemingly amused by what Hook had said.

"We don't need to find him, we know exactly where he is." The man announced, taking them all aback, they'd always been told the sorcerer was missing yet he'd been here in Camelot all along. "It's setting him free, that's the problem."

Emma and Regina exchanged wary looks, they knew that meant they would need the assistance of the Saviour's magic...but right now, Emma's power wasn't exactly at its lightest. Freeing Merlin wouldn't be as simple as king Arthur thought it might be.


	4. F o u r

The family stood before the ancient oak that was larger than any tree any of them had laid sight on, its leaves a fresh green, its bark perfect as though it hadn't been stood there for centuries. Not a single scratch. Yet to believe that the tree held a man inside, was insane. But then again, they've seen more strange magic...more people who were secretly animals than they could count. So why isolate the thought of someone being an old tree trapped in Camelot?

"So the most powerful sorcerer in all the land, is trapped in a bloody tree?" Hook said in disbelief, looking to Arthur as though this was all some kind of joke.

"That's what I said when I first stood where you were standing, but you are here to return him to us. Merlin is never wrong...but tell me, why are you so eager to free him?"

Glances were shared as they tried to figure out what to say next, it wasn't like they could tell them that Emma was fighting the darkness within her. They'd be shown to the castle gates immediately.

"Our home...it's being threatened by the Dark One." Charming quickly scrambled, finding the best answer he could without raising any questions from the king.

An expression formed on Arthur's face, a look of fear, disgust and hatred all at once. They didn't have to hear him say it to know he knew about the Dark One.

"That is unfortunate...I pray Merlin can help you, but even someone with as much power as Merlin, the Dark One will be a challenge." Arthur replied as though he'd spoken from experience. 

But everyone in the this realm knew and feared the ability that the Dark One held. They could kill someone with a click of their fingers. "The prophecy claims that one of you is the Saviour, so which one of you is it?"

Regina couldn't help feel the pull of Emma's eyes on her, pleading her in some way. The brunette understood, she knew Emma was scared of the dark abilities she now held, unsure whether her light magic would be enough. Emma opened her mouth sadly, stepping forward ready to risk everything.

"I-" She began, but someone cut through her words. Overpowering her voice.

"I'm the Saviour." Regina declared, using all of her confidence to persuade them. They didn't need anyone questioning who was who right now.

A smile formed along Arthur's face, the man bowing slightly as though he was honoured. A wave of guilt washed over Regina as she saw the saddened gaze in Emma's eyes. But Regina just wanted to protect her, no-one knew what they would do if they figured out the family had let such dark magic into their kingdom.

"Well...let me show you to your rooms," The man beside the king offered, "You must all clean up and ready for the ball in a few hours."

[X]

The moment the former queen had closed the door behind her, leaving just her and the blonde in the small room alone. Emma paced the room, appearing as though she was trying to simmer down some anger that she held within her somewhere. Regina knew that glare, she knew the tightened jaw and she knew the clenched fists only meant one thing. The blonde was trying to contain her rage.

"Emma...what's wron-" 

"You should've asked first," Emma snarled as she retracted from the brunettes reach. "You don't see me claiming to people who don't know you that I'm the Evil Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes at that, trying not to be hurt by Emma's action. "That's because they'd have your head...I was just trying to help, I couldn't exactly ask permission in front of the king. I was thinking of  _ you _ ."

" _ Me? _ " Emma scoffed harshly, allowing the dark thoughts to seep into her mind for a second. "You don't think of anyone but yourself."

It felt as though someone had taken a blow to Regina's chest, her heart faltering at her words, treating her as though she was the same woman from all those years ago.

"You know for fact that isn't true, Miss Swan. What do you expect to happen when you have to use dark magic to get Merlin out of that tree, huh?" Regina snapped back, not liking this side of Emma.

Emma wavered, knowing the woman before her had a point. "That's not the point, Regina."

The blondes voice had given up being argumentative, exhaustion layered in her tone as she sat at the table within Merlin's tower, her head in her hands. Everything was getting too much to carry, being the Saviour as well as being the Dark One...having Rumplestilskin in her mind constantly urging her to give into dark temptation. The warmth of a hand on her shoulder caused her to meet Regina's brown eyes, the brunette noticing the familiar tortured look.

"Get some rest, I can read through the books." 

Emma shook her head, sleep was something she wanted, but knew she couldn't have. "Dark One's don't sleep."

An eyebrow arched at her words, "I guess you learn something new everyday, but you look exhausted, love." Regina pulled out a chair, sitting before the woman she was fond of. "Maybe just for tonight...you'll be distracted from those awful thoughts in your mind, the ball with be an escape."

Emma groaned, "The last time I went to a ball, I got arrested."

Regina smirked in amusement at that, balls did tend to fall sideways in this realm, Regina placed a hand over Emma's, her thumb gently grazing the soft skin. 

"I promise you, this ball will be better...maybe I'll even save a dance for you?" A shy smile danced on Regina's dark lips, she rarely opened up and especially to her feelings. But right now, she just wanted to see Emma's smile that she'd missed so much.

"When you put it like that," Emma sighed in defeat. "How can I say no?"

With a squeeze of the blondes hand, Regina got to her feet, heading over to the books piled around the room, flicking over the covers for the one she was looking for.

"We just need to find a way...a spell...to get Merlin out of his little prison of a tree."

"You really think it'll be somewhere in these dusty books?" Emma muttered, cringing at the amount of built up dust in the tower. "It could take forever."

"It'll be here somewhere, Swan, trust me." Regina told her, gazing upon the bookshelves. "We'll find what we need and we'll get you home...maybe you can even take over as Sheriff again?"

Emma allowed herself to smile softly at the woman, she knew Regina was trying to lift her mood, it was working which she couldn't help but be surprised by. For hours she'd been trying to get Gold's voice out of her mind, but nothing had worked except the moments when she was talking to Regina on their way to Granny's.

"Yeah...I'd like that. Although, I doubt there will be much crime to solve when we get back." 

Regina let out a light laugh at that, knowing it was true, without her causing havoc there was nothing for Emma to chase after or investigate.

"Well if any time you want me to cause trouble, I'm just a phone call away." Regina grinned, shooting the blonde a wink that caused her cheeks to flush pink, a tingle coursing through Emma body. But Regina didn't say anymore, the girl returning to the books, desperate to find some way to save Emma.

The blonde watched as Regina got to work, it was nice to see Regina fighting for something she cared for other than Henry. It warmed her heart that this time, it was her that she was fighting for. The Saviour's emerald eyes fell on the book on the table before her, her shaky hands reaching for it. It was as though it knew who she was because the second her fingers touched the smooth leather casing of the book, it lit up.

_ "What the hell?" _ Emma murmured under her breath, the glow had captured Regina's attention too. The girl turning her head to see what had happened.

"What did you do?" 

Emma frowned at the accusation but was quick to brush it off, " _ I _ didn't do anything, I just...touched it and it shone like a light."

Regina rushed over, scooping up the book, flipping through its hundred of pages. The woman's brown eyes scanning for the correct spell, a sparkle in her eye as she landed on the correct one. Grasping a hold of Emma's hand she beamed proudly, 

" _Emma_. You genius, you found it!"


	5. f i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took a little while, I've gone off of writing a little atm, but new chapters will be coming soon. Sorry again if this chapter is shitty.

Regina grimaced in disgust at her reflection in the mirror  \-  she wasn’t sure if she pulled off red, the colour was a little rich for her liking. Black had always been something she’d felt more comfortable in, besides, if she spilt anything on her, no-one would ever notice. A slight squeak of the heavy wooden door of her given room, caused the frustrated brunette to turn to her visitor. Emma stood before her, seemingly shy as she smiled softly over to the beautiful brunette, her eyes travelling over the woman in front of the mirror.

“Wow...I’ve always wondered what you’d look like in red.” Emma muttered, enjoying the view of the older woman, Regina couldn’t help but feel a little nervous under Emma’s gaze. “You look incredible.”

Regina smiled, right now she needed a compliment like that, something to boost her confidence. She held a lot on her shoulders if she screwed this up then this whole trip would be for nothing and Emma would remain as she was. The brunette shuffled uncomfortably, unsure whether she should admit to Emma that she’d never learnt how to dance. It sounded ridiculous, seeming as she’d had more balls than she could ever count. Regina released a heavy sigh, not meeting the wandering sea-green eyes that belonged to the blonde.

“What’s wrong?” Emma’s eyebrows knitted together in concern, edging closer to the woman that she’d once hated

“I can’t dance.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, that wasn’t what she was expecting to leave Regina’s mouth. “Here I was thinking every royal had learnt how to dance.”

Regina shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “I wasn’t always royal, and I’d spent so much time hunting down your mother...I never took a chance to learn how to dance.”

It was unusual for Emma to see Regina so vulnerable, the woman usually covering her sweetness with an icy layer. It did make sense as to why Regina appeared so anxious, the woman grumbling and huffing over her dress and her as she put it ‘stupid heels’. Emma’s eyes lit up with an idea as she reached forwards, taking a hold of Regina’s hand gently, watching as the woman tried to retort. But the blonde held a tight grip.

“I can teach you.” 

Regina stifled a laugh at the suggestion, “When did you have time to learn how to dance? _Prison?”_

Emma simply rolled her eyes at the comment, brushing it off. Oddly enough, she knew it seemed weird thinking she could dance. She didn’t exactly give off the  _ dancer type  _ vibe. “Ha-ha, very funny. It was just one of the activities the care system signed us up for. I happen to know enough moves to get us through this ball.”

The former queen was hesitant - dancing was something that was intimate between two people - but if she didn’t want to look like an idiot at a dance where everyone would have their attention on her. She needed to learn. Regina did her best to relieve the tension in her body, relaxing in Emma’s touch as the blonde slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. The movement had brought the pair closer together, Emma making it so that their bodies were pressed against one another. A blush dancing across both of their cheeks. Regina cleared her throat as Emma began to move, forcing the brunette to take the correct steps to move in sync with her.

A low hum of music began to play in the background, slow and steady, keeping Regina on beat to the faint tune. It felt as though the brunette had been holding her breath the entire time, training herself to keep her eyes off of the beautiful blonde in her hold. They were close, meaning their faces were inches from one another. It was safe to say her feelings for Emma scared her... _ terrified _ her even. Love never ended well for her, her first love was murdered simply because her mother disapproved of him, she didn’t want this love to be unrequited...she didn’t want to love and not be loved in return.

“Just as I thought, you’re a natural.”

The compliment caused Regina to smile, finally meeting Emma’s eyes which appeared to have been locked on her the entire time. The butterflies in her stomach erupted at the sight, Emma looked so perfect in white, the gorgeous flower crown resting perfectly on her head. She looked as though she’d just come from heaven and Regina was finding it hard to find words. The woman felt like a schoolgirl with a silly crush.

“Thank you,” Regina pulled out of the blonde's arms, the woman seeming sad about the lack of contact between them now. But shook off the longing feeling and focused on Regina who appeared to be straightening her dress, altering her necklace so that it rested perfectly centred on her chest. “God, the quicker we get this Merlin business over with, the better.”

Emma scoffed in agreement, she struggled to keep Rumple out of her head as it was and yet he was still in the corner of the room, tormenting her about the dance between her and Regina. Judging her every little movement, urging her to do something with her dark magic, tempting her to fall deeper to the darkness. Emma returned her attention to Regina once more, 

“Should we head down now? We may as well get this thing over with and get back to work on this dark me shit, I’m in need of a good nights sleep.”

That was something Regina found herself agreeing with, she felt as though the weight of exhaustion sat upon her shoulders. She couldn’t imagine how Emma felt. The pair headed out of the room, walking the long hallway towards where the hall and their family would be awaiting them.

“You know, I guess I sort of owe you one now...so if you ever need a lesson on magic, I’m always here to help.” Regina offered, scratching her neck nervously, Emma bumped shoulders with the woman beside her, letting out a light laugh.

“You don’t owe me anything, this isn’t some... _Rumplestilskin_ _favour thing_ he does,” Emma told Regina, not wanting the brunette to think she helped her out as some kind of deal to make her owe her something. “But I’ll keep that in mind, I have always wondered how you manage to create a ball of fire and you know, not set your hands on fire.”

Regina laughed at that comment, recalling back to the time when she almost burnt her whole hand attempting to launch a fire ball by herself. “It’s harder than it looks.”


End file.
